Season 4
In the fourth and final season of 24 episodes, debuting in the USA on July 13, 2001 on the American Sci-Fi Channel, the Lexx arrives at Earth in the early 21st century, only to find that Prince, now named Isambard Prince, and somehow head of the ATF (Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms), which more or less runs the United States and several other old adversaries have also arrived there. Between them, Prince and the Lexx manage to demolish large chunks of the Earth Orlando, Florida; Ottawa (a Canadian metonymical in-joke);Tokyo, the Amazon Rainforest, and Holland, which the Lexx eats — before the climactic final episode, televised on 26 April 2002. The Lexx is responsible for the destruction of Fire, Water, Pluto, Mars, Venus, and lastly Earth. Also, Priest, the President of the United States, manages to destroy Cuba, Newfoundland, and Vietnam via thermonuclear bombs. Season 4 Episode 01 Title: Little Blue Planet Aired: Jul 13, 2001 Directed by: Paul Donovan Written by: Paul Donovan Season 4 Episode 02 Title: Texx Lexx Aired: Jul 20, 2001 Directed by: Chris Bould Written by: Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff Season 4 Episode 03 Title: P4X Aired: Jul 27, 2001 Directed by: Chris Bould Written by: Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff Season 4 Episode 04 Title: Stan Down Aired: Aug 3, 2001 Directed by: Colin Bucksey Written by: Lex Gigeroff, Paul Donovan Season 4 Episode 05 Title: Xevivor Aired: Aug 10, 2001 Directed by: Christoph Schrewe Written by: Jeffrey Hirschfield Season 4 Episode 06 Title: The Rock Aired: Aug 17, 2001 Directed by: Stephen Reynolds Written by: Lex Gigeroff, Paul Donovan Season 4 Episode 07 Title: Walpurgis Night Aired: Aug 24, 2001 Directed by: Colin Bucksey Written by: Tom de Ville, Paul Donovan Season 4 Episode 08 Title: Vlad Aired: Sep 7, 2001 Directed by: Christoph Schrewe Written by: Tom de Ville, Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff Season 4 Episode 09 Title: Fluff Daddy Aired: Sep 14, 2001 Directed by: Chris Bould Written by: Jeffrey Hirschfield, Paul Donovan Season 4 Episode 10 Title: Magic Baby Aired: Sep 28, 2001 Directed by: Colin Bucksey Written by: Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff Season 4 Episode 11 Title: A Midsummer's Nightmare Aired: Oct 24, 2001 Directed by: Carl Harvey Written by: Jon Spira, Andrew Selzer, Paul Donovan Season 4 Episode 12 Title: Bad Carrot Aired: Oct 31, 2001 Directed by: Colin Bucksey Written by: Jeffrey Hirschfield Season 4 Episode 13 Title: 769 Aired: Feb 8, 2002 Directed by: Colin Bucksey Written by: Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff Season 4 Episode 14 Title: Prime Ridge Aired: Feb 15, 2002 Directed by: Christoph Schrewe Written by: Jeffrey Hirschfield Season 4 Episode 15 Title: Mort Aired: Feb 22, 2002 Directed by: Christoph Schrewe Written by: Jeffrey Hirschfield, Paul Donovan Season 4 Episode 16 Title: Moss Aired: Mar 1, 2002 Directed by: Stephen Manuel Written by: Lex Gigeroff, Paul Donovan Season 4 Episode 17 Title: Dutch Treat Aired: Mar 8, 2002 Directed by: Carl Harvey Written by: Jeffrey Hirschfield Season 4 Episode 18 Title: The Game Aired: Mar 15, 2002 Directed by: Paul Donovan Written by: Paul Donovan Season 4 Episode 19 Title: Haley's Comet Aired: Mar 22, 2002 Directed by: Stephen Manuel Written by: Lex Gigeroff, Paul Donovan Season 4 Episode 20 Title: Apocalexx Now Aired: Mar 29, 2002 Directed by: Paul Donovan Written by: Lex Gigeroff, Paul Donovan Season 4 Episode 21 Title: Viva Lexx Vegas Aired: Apr 5, 2002 Directed by: Chris Bould Written by: Lex Gigeroff, Jon Spira, Andy Selzer, Frank McGinn Season 4 Episode 22 Title: Trip Aired: Apr 12, 2002 Directed by: Stephen Manuel Written by: Jeffrey Hirschfield Season 4 Episode 23 Title: Lyekka vs Japan Aired: Apr 19, 2002 Directed by: Christoph Schrewe, Paul Donovan Written by: Jeffrey Hirschfield Season 4 Episode 24 Title: Yo Way Yo Aired: Apr 26, 2002 Directed by: Paul Donovan Written by: Paul Donovan __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content